


Threshold to Threshold

by hobbitonlights



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fix-it fic, I don't really know - Freeform, balin is a clever little minx, bilbo has poor timing, evil dain?, fem!Bilbo, first fic since like 2006, kink meme fill, or rather great timing, post BoFA- no one dies, so I'm sorry if this is really bad, thorin pisses off dwarf lords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitonlights/pseuds/hobbitonlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8478.html?thread=17777438</p><p>After the Battle of Five Armies, there is the hefty task of rebuilding Erebor. But thanks to dwarves from across Middle Earth, a once great kingdom is restored. All a dwarf lord asks for in return is Thorin to do him a little favor and... marry his daughter.</p><p>In which Bilbo Baggins has very poor (or splendid timing) and accidentally becomes engaged to Thorin Oakenshield to prevent a political crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this is a fill for this prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/8478.html?thread=17777438 (The prompt has spoilers, but I guess that goes without saying.)
> 
> This is my first fic in like, seven years, so I apologize in advance! Hopefully as I begin writing again, it will get better. Enjoy! :)

_“Come, Bilbo. You are called for.”_

Bilbanna Baggins felt a lump grow in her throat when Gandalf approached her with a grave look on his face. Despite the death surrounding her, Bilbo’s optimistic side had hoped that all of the Company had made it out alive; now, it seemed, that was not to be.

She followed Gandalf in earnest, eager to see who was so anxious for her presence. If someone was injured, oh Aule, if someone was dead… Bilbo felt tears threatening to spill at the thought. As the duo came closer to what appeared to be a temporary camp, Bilbo was suddenly filled with a sense of unease. What if the dwarves didn’t want to see her? What if Thorin fulfilled his threat and killed her? Oh dear, Bilbo didn’t want to think about that at all. She would hate to have survived the battle to be murdered by one she had shared a close friendship with.

Gandalf stopped outside a large tent, from where a very tired-looking Oin emerged. The wizard leaned down and whispered into the healer’s ear trumpet, “Thorin?” Oin simply shook his head, much to the apprehension of Bilbo. Gandalf leaned into the tent to take a look, visibly winced, and turned back to look at Bilbo. “My dear hobbit,” he muttered before holding open the flap for Bilbo to walk through.

Bilbo gulped as she struggled to put one foot in front of the other. Her feet that had carried Bilbanna across Middle Earth threatened to fail her in the presence of an injured friend- or rather, former friend. Bilbo's hesitation did not go unnoticed by Gandalf, who gave Bilbo’s shoulder a comforting squeeze.

As Bilbo passed over the threshold of the tent, her fear became full-out distress when she laid eyes upon Thorin Oakenshield, who was currently sprawled across a cot, eyes half open, sweat glistening on his forehead, and lips moving in what seemed to be a plead. Thorin’s armor was gone, long since discarded onto the floor when the healers were attending to him. Bilbo wanted to cry.

And the blood. The burglar felt sick to her stomach; it was less tolerable here, where she knew who it belonged to, than on the battlefield. Bilbo didn’t care if Thorin never wanted to see her again, she ran to the cot and flung her arms around the king. The smell of blood and metal overcame her, the shivers wracking Thorin’s body not helping the matter. Bilbo felt the tears cascading down her face.

While pressing her head into Thorin’s chest, Bilbanna felt a beat against her cheek. It was almost undetectable, but Bilbo looked at Thorin, meeting a pair of cloudy eyes focused on her.

“Burglar…” barely more than a mutter came from Thorin’s lips, but it gave Bilbo hope regardless.

“Thorin!” Bilbo gasped, eyes frantically looking him over as if she were seeing a ghost. “H-how do you feel?” _I’m sure he feels lovely. He’ll be picking flowers within the hour, Bilbo._

The king grimaced. “Fine. How are Fili and K-Kili?” His words were barely more than a whisper. At this, Gandalf stuck his head in the tent. “I assure you, Thorin, your nephews are quite well. More concerned about you and when they can be up and about again than themselves.” The wizard disappeared outside once more. A sigh escaped Thorin, and Bilbo guessed it was one of relief. The corners of the dwarf’s moved slightly- a smile? His eyes fluttered closed again and Bilbo held the king closer.

“Don’t give up on me, Thorin,” Bilbo muttered. “And if you don’t live for me, do it for your nephews. They need you.” _I need you._ “They’re going to need you in the aftermath. They need you to be _strong_.”

Muffled murmuring came from Thorin.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bilbo saw Oin begin to enter the tent, but Gandalf’s weathered hand held him back.

With a loud gasp, Thorin uttered two words before he fell silent: _I’m sorry._


	2. Roll Away Your Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK, HOBBITSES
> 
> So after like two years I've finally updated, and there's actual Bilbo/Thorin interaction without one of them being on death's doorstep. Sorry for such a short chapter, but hopefully the updates will be a bit more consistent from now on! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Bilbanna had just finished loading her (now torn and ratted) backpack with the last of her clothes when she heard a knock at the door.

“Gandalf, I told you that I’m leaving today, no exceptions. I’ve had enough of your meddling to last me a lifetime, and enough dwarves to last me two.”

“That means you won’t be staying then?”

Bilbo practically dropped her bag on the floor. “Thorin, I- I thought… Shouldn’t you be resting?” she asked, glancing nervously at the dark-haired dwarf in her doorframe. 

“Oin said a little walking won’t do me harm, if I’m careful.” He gestured to the chair in her room, and Bilbo nodded. He sat and looked up from his feet to her. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

Bilbo sighed and sat on her bed. “I know I’ve been pardoned of all crimes, Thorin, but I know that doesn’t mean I’ve earned your forgiveness. I’m sorry for what I did. This war- your injuries, Fili’s, Kili’s… they never would have happened if I hadn’t given the Arkenstone to Bard-“

She was interrupted by Thorin’s hand on her shoulder. He sat down next to her, wincing as he did. Bilbo felt it tug at her.

“Bilbo… this wasn’t your fault. I was overcome with greed and goldsickness. You know that better than anyone.” He frowned. “Don’t apologize because you feel you need to. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

Bilbo smiled softly. “That doesn’t mean I can’t apologize for the aftermath.”

Thorin chuckled. “Stop acting like you’re the one who wounded me. It was Azog, no one else, although you rushing into battle didn’t help me much.” He gave her a look. “It seems you halflings are too brave for your own good.”

Bilbo blushed and looked down at her hands. “Well, I’ll apologize for that then, I suppose.”

“Why do you feel the need to blame yourself for this? I should be apologizing to you over and over again, if anything. I will not allow you to apologize anymore, Bilbanna Baggins. That’s a royal decree.”

Bilbo laughed. “Well I’d hate to get on the king’s bad side. Again.”

Thorin grimaced. “Right.”

Bilbo smiled at him. “Chin up, King Under the Mountain. Don’t you have your first meeting with the nobles soon?”

The dwarf groaned. “Don’t remind me. I can hear them fighting over economic policies already.”

“It’ll be fine.”

Thorin looked up at Bilbo suddenly. “I’d like you to be there. That’s what I came here to ask you. I mean- you don’t have to, you probably wouldn’t want to- but I- I’d like the nobles to meet you. The hobbit who saved me and my sister-sons, as well as all of Erebor.”

Bilbo’s eyes widened. “Me? I mean, I’m flattered Thorin, very much so, but I’m no noble or hero. Or even a burglar, for that matter.”

“All the more reason to come. It would do the nobles good to see the brave acts of ordinary folk- no offense. They’ve been riding on the cloak tails of their ancestor’s deeds before them for far too long.”

“I don’t have anything proper to wear-“

“I’ll take care of all of that. I only ask that you stay in Erebor for the meeting. Please,” he gulped. “And if you wish to return home after that, I suppose I have no right to stop you.”

Bilbo hung her head and jokingly sighed in defeat. “I’m supposed to meet with Gandalf, but I suppose I could come afterwards.”

Thorin grinned at her. “Thank you, Bilbanna. I’ll see to it that something to wear is sent here.” With that he stood up, using the bedpost for support, and carefully made his way out of Bilbo’s room. 

The hobbit flopped onto her bed. “Bilbo Baggins, you are no noble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this was so short, but I'm working on the next chapter as soon as I post this one. And then we'll get into the actual plot! I may be posting updates over on my tumblr (bagginshieldrecs), so go ahead and swing over there if you feel like saying hi! Thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this was rather short! I've always been terrible at writing longer chapters, but I'll work on it. :) No clues yet on to how often I'll update, but here's to hoping it will be rather quickly. Thanks for reading!


End file.
